valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2014)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2014 erschienen sind. Januar 09. Januar 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Funktion hinzu, den Stil eines Gegenstands im Klassen-Ausrüstungs-Menü zu ändern. *Behob, dass man den Sleeping Dogs-Werbegegenständen keine Tötungsserie-Kits hinzufügen konnte. *Behob den fehlerhaften Tötungsserien-Glanz beim Sentry-Werfer und den Fäusten des Heavys. *Behob, dass Tötungsserien auf 128 Tötungen beschränkt waren. *Behob, dass Projektile in alten .dem-Dateien nicht korrekt angezeigt wurden. *Behob, dass der Festlicher Sappe nicht als Geschenk verpackt werden konnte. *Behob, dass die Mann vs. Machine-Anzeigetafel Werte manchmal falsch anzeigte. *Behob einen Exploit, der mit den Upgrades in Mann vs. Machine zusammenhing. *Behob, dass die Festliche Kreuzritter Armbrust nicht im Mittelalter-Modus verwendet werden konnte. *Behob, dass Medics den falschen Strahl sahen, wenn sie versuchten einen Mitspieler zu heilen, der mit dem Fluchtplan ausgerüstet war. *Behob, dass die Heilungsstrahlen der Medigun blieben, wenn der Medic beim Heilen eines Mitspielers starb. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den einige Werbegegenstände des Steam Holiday Sales 2013 für manche Konten nicht handelbar waren. *Aktualisierte Seltsame Sentry-Flüsterer, damit sie auch die Sentry-Kills mitzählen, die mit einem aktiven Sentry-Flüsterer erzielt wurden. *Aktualisierte das Herz aus Gold, damit Namensschilder und Beschreibungsschilder an es angebracht werden können. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Aktualisierte den Kurzschluss: **Schaden verringert. **Verbraucht 15 Metall mit jedem zerstörten Projektil. **Kann nicht mehr unter Wasser abgefeuert werden. **Behob einen Bug bei verwaisten Partikeln. 10. Januar 2014 24. Januar 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: * Eine Quickplay-Option würde hinzugefügt, um nur mit offiziellen Valve-Servern verbunden zu werden. * Hindert Spiele-Server daran, Spieler zu alternativen Servern weiterleiten, wenn diese durch Quickplay verbinden. * Das "show_htmlpage-Kommando" wurde gefixt unter Umgehung der Cl_disablehtmlmotd-Convar auf dem Client. * Der Ladebildschirm wurde gefixt, da er auf Mac-Clients nicht korrekt dargestellt wurde. * Behob, dass asiatische Schrift auf Linux-Clients nicht richtig dargestellt wurde. * Ein Client-Crash im Bezug auf Killstreak-Effekte wurde gefixt. * Ein Client-Crash, der durch den Versuch, eine ungültige URL in der MOTD zu laden, entstand, wurde gefixt. * Ein Server-Crash, der durch ausgeblendete Bildschirme auftrat, wurde gefixt. * Eine Farbkorrektion wurde gefixt, die auf der falschen „Spieler-Basisadresse“ in Mehrspieler-Spielen basiert. * Die Fäuste vom Heavy wurde gefixt, da sie nicht die Killstreak-Effekte zeigten. * Die War on Smissmas Battle Socks wurden gefixt, da sie die Granaten vom Soldier verdeckten. * Die Der Medic stellt sich vor-Verspottung wurde gefixt, da manchmal keine Tauben während der Verspottung erschienen. * HUD-Elemente wurden gefixt, da sie nicht nach dem Aufzeichnen einer Demo nicht korrekt gezeigt wurden. * Der Kurzschluss wurde gefixt, da die Partikel nach dem Tod des Spielers nicht immer entfernt wurden. * Ein Exploit wurde gefixt, wo der Spieler die Kommandos MVM_Revive_Response, MVM_Respec, und use_action_slot_item zum Vorteil gegenüber anderer Spieler nutzen konnte. * Das Unbekannte folgende Objekt, der Anhängliche Aasvogel und die Chucklenuts wurden geupdatet, sodass sie in der Pyrovision Kill-Assists bekommen. * Die Handschuhe der Schnellen Flucht wurde gefixt, damit sie blau sind wenn ein Mitglied des blauen Teams sie trägt. * Das Toupet des Superhirns wurde aktualisiert, sodass es mit Items wie dem Grauhaarigen Gewächs angelegt werden kann und nicht als Helm gilt. * Die Medaille des Kartenerstellers wurde geupdatet, sodass Name und Beschreibung hinzugefügt werden können. * Der Kurzschluss wurde geupdatet, um die Verspottung des Engineers zu nutzen. * Der Schottische Schädelspalter wurde geupdatet, um die sekundäre Verspottung vom Demoman zu nutzen. * Das TF2VRH und die Virtuelle Videobrille wurden geupdatet, sodass sie mit Hüten angelegt werden können. * Die UGC Highlander Season 11 und 6vs6 Season 13 Medaillen wurden hinzugefügt * Die Lokalisierungsdateien wurden geupdatet * Aktualisierte pl_upward: ** Die Möglichkeit, Gebäude in der Skybox zu bauen, wurde gefixt. * Aktualisierte Mann vs. Machine: ** Es wurde behoben, dass Bots nicht in der Lage waren, mehrere kosmetische Items anzulegen. ** Es wurde behoben, dass Scout-Bots nicht korrekte Animation abspielten, wenn sie mit dem Sandman betäubt wurden. ** Es wurde behoben, dass man nicht in der Lage war, den Countdown-Timer zurückzusetzen, wenn ein Spieler das Spiel verließ oder die Verbindung verlor, während er "bereit" war. ** Die Countdown-Logik wurde geupdatet, um ein Team nicht-bereit zu machen, wenn ein Spieler das Spiel in den letzten 10 Sekunden verlässt oder während alle anderen bereit sind. ** Aktualisierte mvm_rottenburg: *** Barrikaden-Kollision wurde verbessert, damit Spieler nicht so oft darin stecken bleiben. *** Credits wurden gefixt, weil sie nicht immer aufgesammelt werden konnten, wenn sie in die Barrikaden fielen. ** Aktualisierte mvm_mannhattan: *** Die Möglichkeit, im Respawn-Raum Gebäude zu bauen, wurde behoben. *** Ein Material-Problem nahe der Falltür wurde behoben. Februar 07. Februar 2014 (I) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Waffen-Updates *Shortstop: **Reduzierte den Extra-Rückstoß von 80% auf 40%. *Kurzschluss: **Fügte Nachteil hinzu - Erhält nicht länger Metall von Dispensern, wenn er aktiv ist. *Des Cleaners Karabiner: **Änderte den On Kill-Effekt, dass er anstelle von 3 Sekunden 8 Sekunden Mini-Krits gewährt. *Natascha: **Fügte +50% mehr Munition als positives Attribut hinzu. *Reserveschießer: **Erhöhte die Größe des Magazins von 3 auf 4. **Zeit für Mini-Krits auf in der Luft befindliche Ziele wurde von 3 auf 5 erhöht. *Des Bettlers Bazooka: **Änderte den Nachteil, dass man keine Primärmunition von Dispensern aufnehmen konnte, zu dem Nachteil, dass man keine Primärmunition aufnehmen kann, während die Waffe aktiv ist. *Notarzt: **Behob, dass der Medic keine erhöhte Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit besaß, wenn er einen Demoman heilte, der den Sturmschild oder die Stattliche Schutzwand benutzte. Waffen-Behebungen *Fixed deflected projectiles not affecting Strange and Killstreak counts *Fixed the Mini-Sentry range-sphere not accurately displaying the range for the sentry when it is being placed *Fixed the Spy's revolver using the incorrect reload sound *Fixed third-person Medi Gun beams appearing jittery *Fixed the Heavy not playing his response rules lines after eating a Sandvich, Buffalo Steak Sandvich, etc. *Fixed The Half-Zatoichi using the wrong animations for the Loadout screen and the HUD 3D Character Community-Updates *Added the Strongbox Key to the Mann Co. Store *Added 43 community-contributed items to the Strongbox Crate *Added the Tumblr Vs Reddit Participation Medal Mann vs. Machine *Added Killstreak Fabricators for the following weapons to the Two Cities Tour reward list: **The Lugermorph, The Big Kill, The Iron Curtain, The Frying Pan, The Black Rose, The AWPer Hand, Chargin' Targe, Splendid Screen, and The Mantreads *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to purchase/sell the Canteen Specialist upgrade to get more money than they originally spent *Fixed an exploit where players could stand on a robot's head to block their movement for an easy kill *Fixed players not being able to earn the Frags to Riches achievement if there is money in the world when the mission is completed *Fixed a bug that caused players to not receive an Upgrade Refund Credit when they should have *Fixed the UI not updating properly if an Upgrade Refund Credit is earned after the wave has ended Quickplay *Added advanced options page, which allows you to search for a few commonly-requested non-vanilla options: 32-player servers, nocrits, and instant/modified respawn times *Added "Show Servers" button to quickplay. This will run the normal quickplay search, but instead of joining the "best" server, it will present a list of about 20 servers and let you pick. Sonstige Änderungen *Improved loading of item information panels to prevent hitches when cycling through backpack pages **Use the convar tf_time_loading_item_panels to control how much time is spent per frame loading item panel data. *Fixed Australium items not using the correct images in the Steam Community Market *Added missing payload audio for the Medic, Soldier, Demoman, and Spy *Added the server command "sv_setsteamaccount" for logging in with a persistent game server account using a login token. Login tokens may be acquired via the IGameServersService/CreateAccount web API. Using a login token is not required to run a game server, but allows Steam users to continue to access your game server from their favorites list if your game server changes IP in the future. *Added the game server's SteamID to the output of the status command *Fixed the Killstreak counts not being accurately portrayed in the scoreboard *Fixed seeing the incorrect LOD settings for models when they are being previewed during submission to the Steam Workshop *Fixed a UV/skinning problem on the level 1 sentry *Fixed a problem where "activate virtual reality" doesn't work if you have 2 monitors + headset *Fixed a client crash caused by trying to load an invalid URL *Fixed achievements getting stuck in a completed state and not being awarded to the player *Fixed not hearing hit sounds after a level change when using tf_dingalingaling_repeat_delay *Fixed the "equipped" label being displayed on incorrect backpack panels when equipping items *Fixed the upper-left backpack panel always being highlighted when equipping items *Fixed player names being clipped by item images in the Freeze Cam and Inspect panels *Updated the equip_region for The Extra Layer *Updated the Blue team material for the Ambassador to be less red *Updated ctf_2fort **Fixed a rendering bug on a silo prop in the skybox area for the Blue base 07. Februar 2014 (II) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed a client crash related to the Quickplay menu *Fixed the Crafting menu not showing the inputs/outputs correctly *Fixed the Backpack not drawing paint splotches for items that have been painted *Fixed the Engineer’s belt and pocket equip_regions conflicting for some items *Reverted the changes to The Half-Zatoichi until the effects on the Soldier can be investigated Note missed from the previous update: *Fixed the MvM upgrade menu closing when a Strange item has its counter increment 11. Februar 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed an infinite ÜberCharge exploit related to loadout presets *Fixed a case where players that are the target of a vote kick would not be banned from the server *Fixed a Quickplay crash for Linux clients *Fixed Linux servers getting disconnected from Steam when multiple servers are run from the same IP *Fixed taunts not previewing in the character loadout screen after being equipped *Fixed the High-Five! taunt not hiding the Engineer's weapon *Fixed some missing knobs on the level 2 dispenser *Fixed being able to jarate invulnerable targets with the Sydney Sleeper *Lugermorph Killstreakifier can now be applied to all Lugermorph guns *Updated several cosmetic items that were missing an item_type description *Updated several cosmetic items to count as assisters in Pyrovision *Updated the Medi-Mask to use equip_region beard instead of face *Quickplay: Added option to search for "nodmgspread" servers *Quickplay: Removed disabling of non-vanilla option radio buttons when official servers are selected März 05. März 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed an infinite healing exploit related to loadout presets *Fixed a bug where Medics would be unable to deploy their ÜberCharge *Fixed an exploit in Mann vs. Machine mode related to purchasing upgrades for free *Fixed workshop contributors not being able to view all of their submitted items using the in-game menus *Fixed Strange versions of The Southern Hospitality not tracking sentry kills *Fixed The Fortified Compound not triggering the same taunts and voice lines as The Huntsman *Behob, dass der Verstärkte Verbundbogen nicht dieselben Verspottungen und Sprüche wie der Huntsman verwendete. *Fixed not hearing the taunt sounds for The Boston Boom-Bringer and The Infernal Orchestrina on Mann vs. Machine maps *Fixed Natascha using the wrong material for the viewmodel *Fixed Killstreak sheen effects for the Flying Guillotine (style), The Bat Outta Hell (style), The Unarmed Combat, The Wrap Assassin, The Chargin’ Targe, and The Splendid Screen *Updated the equip_regions for The Sangu Sleeves, The Huntsman's Essentials, The Lucky Shot, and The Soldier's Stash *Updated The Crusader's Crossbow and The Festive Crusader's Crossbow to use the same crosshair as The Huntsman *Updated cp_dustbowl **Fixed Red team's stage 1 spawn door pushing players in the air **Fixed collision on windows, props, and rooflines **Fixed floating props **Fixed players building inside the alternate exit from the Red spawn in stage 3 *Updated cp_mountainlab **Fixed exploit on rafters near control point 2 *Updated ctf_2fort **Fixed collision on train-wheels prop outside Blu base **Fixed clipping on window ledges **Fixed collision on pipes in flag rooms **Fixed texture alignment on world map textures **Fixed clipping issue in the middle where Blu could stand in the sky *Updated pl_goldrush **Added nobuild area under the train tracks to prevent teleport trap near Blu spawn in stage 1 *Community request: **Added convar hud_combattext_batching_window to be used with hud_combattext_batching ***maximum delay between damage events in order to batch numbers ***min 0.1, max 2.0, default 0.2 April 01. April 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Verbesserte die Benutzerschnittstelle des Rucksacks. **Fügte Seitenknopf für alle Seiten hinzu. **Entfernte die Vorher-/Nachher-Knöpfe. **AKtualisierte das Verhalten, um mit den Seitenknöpfen zu interagieren. **Updated the drag/drop behavior to interact with the page buttons *Gegenstände mit Seltsamer Qualität können nun auf dem Steam Community Markt verkauft werden. *Fügte der Rezept-Nutzerschnittstelle eine "Zeige nicht handelbare Gegenstände"-Checkbox hinzu. *Fügte einen Raucheffekt zu des Soldiers Stumpen hinzu. *Added the InfoShow 2014 community event medal *Fügte Kiste #82 und Kiste #83 der Fundliste hinzu. *Die Fundraten für Kisten wurden maßgeblich verringert. *Removed Crate #60, Crate #75, Crate #76 and Crate #77 from the drop list *Virtuelle Realität-Modus: **Das Spiel startet nun im VR-Modus, wenn es von Steam aus gestartet wird, während Steam im VR-Modus läuft. *Aktualisierte den Ausrüstungsbereich für den Humanitären Hachimaki, die Besonderen Augen, den Brennenden Bullen, das Gelbes Meisterband, den Glückstreffer und das Tödliche Entlein. *Aktualisierte die Raketenstiefel, damit sie im Mittelalter-Modus verwendet werden können. *Aktualisierte den Sentry-Flüsterer, damit ihm Seltsame Bauteile hinzugefügt werden können. **Seltsame Teile werten Punkte nur, wenn sie von einer Sentrygun unter der Kontrolle des Sentry-Flüsterers erzielt werden. *Aktualsierte die Chemiebaukästen: **Started dropping Series 3 Chemistry Sets with an expiration date **Retroactively added Series tags to older Chemistry Sets *Beseitigte einen Nutzer-Absturz, der mit den Effekten von Tötungsserien zusammenhing. *Behob, dass man die falschen Kosmetika an Spielern sah, wenn der Server längere Zeit lief. *Behob, dass Hüte nicht in die Welt fielen, wenn der Spieler getötet wird. *Behob, dass der Effekt von Jarate auf manchen Kosmetika nicht angezeigt wurde. *Fixed framerate affecting player turn rate while using the Demoman's shield charge *Fixed flashlight shadows projected on players for Linux and Mac clients *Fixed seeing the fire texture on Runner's Warm-Up and the Tiny Timber in DirectX 8 *Behob, dass der Doe-Boy das falsche Teammaterial verwendete. *Behob, dass einige Seltsame Bauteile nicht richtig gezählt wurden, wenn sie an einer tragbaren Waffe wie den Mannestretern oder den Schildern des Demomans angebracht sind. *Fixed Spies speaking their payload cart forward/backward response_rules lines while disguised *Behob, dass Giganten-Heavys in Mann vs. Machine die falschen Überwindungs-Geräusche für ihre Miniguns abspielten. *Behob, dass der Ladebalken des Huntsmans verschoben wurde. 04. April 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte einen Fehler, der Nutzer davon abhielt, Gegenstände in den Steam Workshop hochzuladen. 24. April 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed an issue where plugin_load may load a non-binary file type *Fixed an issue where decompressed file sizes were not being checked by the engine *Fixed a client crash related to Unusual items and the character loadout screen *Fixed an item exploit where tools were being used for purposes other than the original intent *Fixed The Shortstop not using its crit sound when firing crits *Fixed the HUD achievement tracker not filtering map-specific achievements *Fixed an issue where character voice lines would be clipped *Fixed disguised Spies losing their disguised cosmetic items when they touch a supply closet *Fixed the HUD 3D Character equipping the wrong item when Spies change their disguised weapon *Fixed the Demoman's shield charge turn rate when using joystick input **Joystick input now matches keyboard/mouse input *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Added ETF2L 6v6 Season 17 and ETF2L Highlander Season 5 medals *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Updated metal hats to sound like metal when they fall off players' heads *Aktualisierte Metall-Hüte *Updated the equip_regions for The Toss-Proof Towel, The Titanium Towel, The Tartan Shade, Marshall's Mutton Chops, Stockbroker's Scarf, The Carl, and The Polar Pullover *Aktualisierte cp_dustbowl: **Behob, dass Spieler über dem Anfang des ersten Abschnitts im Himmel stehen konnten. **Fixed collision on rocks in the front of stage 1 where stickybombs could be placed inside them *Aktualisierte cp_junction_final: **Spieler werden nun davon abgehalten, in den Spawn-Räumen zu bauen. *Aktualisierte ctf_2fort: **Fixed players standing on conduits in flag rooms **Fixed players standing in sky over Red battlements **Fixed a missing face under the stairs in the Blu base ramp room that let players see enemies above **Fixed collision on props under stairs in Red's courtyard *Aktualisierte ctf_turbine: **Fixed collision on spawn doors **Added prop to facilitate players jumping up to raised platform and fixed surrounding collision **Fixed collision under stairs in mid room **Fixed misc prop collision **Fixed collision on signs in mid room **Fixed the clipping in the rafters of flag rooms **Increased performance with addition of area portals **Added decals under ammo and health packs **Smoothed geometry in the vents **Fügte Nobuild um die Spawn-Türen hinzu. **Added light props over Red and Blu gate 1 doorways *Aktualisierte koth_lakeside_event. *Aktualisierte koth_lakeside_final: **Behob Navigationsfehler bei den Bots. **Behob, dass Spieler in den Türen des Spawn-Raums bauen konnten. **Behob, dass sich die Felsen auf der Seite von RED und BLU spiegeln. *Aktualisierte pl_goldrush: **Fixed players shooting projectiles through the window in the mining tower into Red's first spawn and Blu's second spawn **Behob, dass Spieler über dem dritten Abschnitt im Himmel über dem BLU-Spawn stehen konnten. **Fixed player clipping exploit above the Blu exit in stage 3 Juni 11. Juni 2014 (I) : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13629 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Behob, dass sich die Beschreibungen für die Punktzahl Seltsamer Gegenstände zum Schein nicht aktualisierte. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den die Zähler von Seltsamen Bauteilen wie 'Verursachter Schaden' und 'Heilung für Teamkameraden' nicht weiterliefen. *Beseitigte einen Exploit, durch den Teleporter eine große Menge an Lebenspunkten ansammeln konnten. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, bei dem Premium-Konten zeitweise zum Schein in den Status kostenloser Konten zurückfielen. *Behob, dass das Geräusch reflektierter Raketenexplosionen mehrmals abgespielt wurde. *Behob, dass reflektierte Raketen der Blackbox den Pyro nicht heilten. *Behob, dass man das Seltsame Bauteil: Zerstörte Gebäude an die Fliegende Guillotine anbringen konnte. *Behob, dass sich einige Kosmetika nicht mit dem Spy unsichtbar machten. *Fügte die Medaillen für den AsiaFortress Cup Season 7 hinzu. *Community Request: Added SetCustomUpgradesFile input to the gamerules entity to allow servers to specify a different upgrades file *Nachfrage der Community: Fügte der Entität der Spielregeln den Zugang zu SetCustomUpgradesFile hinzu, um Servern die Nutzung anderer Upgrade-Dateien zu ermöglichen. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Aktualisierte den Aha-Effekt: **Kann nun Gebäude aufnehmen. **Reperatur- und Aufwertungsrate wurden verringert. **Kann zum Spawn-Raum oder Teleporter-Ausgang telepotieren. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Aktualisierte die Rucksackbilder von folgenden Verspottungen: Die Vision des Regisseurs, Der Medic stellt sich vor, Die Schadenfreude, Der High Five! und Alarmstufe Rock. *Fügte eine Anzeige über den Spielern hinzu, die sich in der High Five!-Pose befinden. *Verspottungen, die gedrückt gehalten werden mussten, werden jetzt durch einmaliges Drücken aktiviert. Spieler befinden sich dadurch in der Pose, bis die Aktionstaste erneut gedrückt wird. *Verschob 'Die Vision des Regisseurs' vom Aktionsslot in den derzeit ungenutzten Verspottungsslot. *Behob, dass der Revolver des Spys nicht dessen Hand während der Nachladeanimation benutzte. *Bei der Nutzung vonTeleportern spawnen nun manchmal Brote. *Aktualisierte die equip_regions von El Muchacho. *Aktualisierte die Gegenstandstypen vom Prügelnden Piraten und Hornbläser. 11. Juni 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13634 * 12. Juni 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13647 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Nutzerabsturz, der mit dem HUD des Waffenauswahlmenüs zusammenhing. 18. Juni 2014 :: Hauptartikel: Love & War-Update :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13707 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: LOVE & WAR-UPDATE *Fügte fünf neue Waffen, 15 neue Verspottungen und 43 Kosmetika für das Love & War-Update hinzu. *Partnerverspottungen können nun auch mit Mitgliedern des gegnerischen Teams ausgeführt werden. *Fügte einen neuen Ausrüstungsbereich mit acht Plätzen für Verspottungen hinzu, damit man mehrere auf einmal ausrüsten kann. **Verspottungen werden nicht länger im Aktionsslot ausgerüstet. **Das Drücken der Verspottungstaste aktiviert nun das neue Verspottungsauswahlmenü. **Das Drücken der Verspottungstaste führt nun, sofern das Verspottungsauswahlmenü offen ist, zu einer Waffenverspottung oder dem Erwidern einer Partnerverspottung. MANN CO. STORE *Fügte 15 neue Verspottungen und ein Verspottungsbündel hinzu. *Fügte fünf neue Waffen und ein Waffenbündel hinzu. *Fügte 44 neue Kosmetika und ein Kosmetikabündel hinzu. *Fügte eine eigene Kategorie für Verspottungen hinzu. *Fügte den Mann Co. Stockpile Crate Key hinzu. *Die Kategorien "Hüte" und "Sonstige Gegenstände" wurden nun in die Kategorie "Kosmetika" verschmolzen. GEGENSTÄNDE *Fügte den Mann Co. Stockpile Crate der Fundliste hinzu. **Jede Mann Co. Stockpile Crate kann mehrmals gemischt werden, um eine Sammlung von vier möglichen Gegenständen zu enthalten. *Fügte das Mann Co. Audition Reel hinzu. Dieses beinhaltet Verspottungen und besitzt eine kleine Chance, dass man durch es Verspottungen in Ungewöhnliche Qualität erhält. *Aktualisierte die Mann Co. Vorratskisten um anzuzeigen, welche Ungewöhnlichen Gegenstände sie möglicherweise beinhalten. *Fügte ein spezielles Herstellungsrezept für die Bread Box hinzu. Dieses wird nach dem 09. Juli 2014 nicht mehr erhältlich sein. Gegenstände aus dieser können Seltsame Qualität haben. *Fügte Herstellungsrezepte für die neue Waffen hinzu. *Fügte Mann vs. Machine neue Tötungsserien-Kits für die neuen Waffen hinzu. *Fügte die OzFortress Season 11-Turnier-Medaillen hinzu. WAFFENÄNDERUNGEN UND -AKTUALISIERUNGEN *Drückt man mit des Profis Präzisionsgewehr "nachladen", aktiviert sich nun ein Fokus, wenn seine Anzeige voll ist. *Der Axtinator landet bei brennenden Zielen nun nur noch mini-kritische Treffer bei frontalen Angriffen, aber weiterhin volle kritische Treffer bei Angriffen von hinten. *Der Buschwacka kann keine zufälligen kritischen Treffer mehr landen. *Alle Miniguns besitzen nun einen ansteigenden Schaden und Zielgenauigkeit. Beides befindet sich erst eine Sekunde nach dem Abfeuern auf der höchsten Stufe. *Alle Haftbomben des Demomans besitzen nun einen ansteigenden Schaden. Der höchstmögliche Schaden wird erst zwei Sekunden nach dem Abfeuern erreicht. *Aktualisierte die Nachladeanimation für den Lochnesser. *Der Schaden von Sentry-Kugeln nimmt nun außerhalb der eigentlichen Scan-Reichweite der Sentry ab. *Der Schaden von Sentry-Kugeln wird nun so berechnet, dass er die aktuelle Position der Sentry berechnet und nicht die des Engineers. SONSTIGE ÄNDERUNGEN *Aktualisierte das Halloween-Event, sodass es nun automatisch auf Servenr läuft, die Event-Karten nutzen. *Fügte ein Häkchen hinzu, um das Spamen von Errungenschafts-Ankündigungen zu verhindern. *Konvertierte einige Waffenmodelle, damit sie das c_models-System nutzen. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. FEHLERBEHEBUNGEN *Behob einen Exploit, durch den sich ein anstürmender Demoman besser drehen konnte, als erlaubt. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, bei dem Halloween-Zauberbücher PDAs und Verkleidungssets überspielten. *Behob, dass die Verspottung: Die Vision des Regisseurs nur eine der Varianten für den Pyro abspielte. *Behob, dass die Audiodateien des Pyros beim Wirken von Zaubern nicht nach dem Pyro klangen. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den manche Gegenstände ihr eigenes Ausrüsten wieder aufhoben. *Behob einen bestimmten Server-Absturz, der mit der Nutzung von 'mp_forcecamera 0' zusammenhing, wenn sich nur ein Spieler auf dem Server befand. *Beseitigte eine Rückbildung bei der trigger_gravity-Entität, die ihre Einstellungen nicht richtig einsetzte. *Behob einen weiteren Exploit, durch den die Gebäude des Engineers große Mengen an Lebenspunkten erlangen konnten. *Behob ein Server-Performance-Problem, das mit der item_teamflag-Entität zusammenhing. *Beseitigte einen Fehler mit dem Itemtest-Kommando. **Behob, dass kosmetische Gegenstände, die von mehreren Klassen verwendet können, nicht richtig gerendert wurden. **Aktualisierte die Liste mit den Kosmetika, damit sie nach den Namen sortiert. KARTEN-REPERATUREN *Aktualisierte cp_granary: **Entfernte den Zusammenstoß von Lichtern und kleinen Requisiten, der aus Wänden herausragte. **Behob den Zusammenstoß auf Zäunen. **Behob, dass Spieler über die Reifen-Requisiten nahe des Ansturm-Spawns von BLU auf die Plattform vor der Spawn-Tür springen konnten. **Behob, dass Spieler durch Löcher um die Türen von Ansturm-Spawns schießen konnten. **Behob, dass Spieler über herausragende Türen auf das Dach auf dem Ansturm-Spawn von RED gelangen konnten. **Beseitigte einen Kollisions-Fehler, der es Spielern ermöglichte, das Dach über der Spawn-Tür von RED zu erreichen. **Spieler können nicht mehr in den Türen des Spawn-Raums bauen. **Passte die Areal-Türen an, um das Rendern und die Performance zu verbessern. *Aktualisierte koth_harvest_final: **Kleine Performance-Verbesserung durch Änderungen beim Ausblenden von Requisiten. **Fügte dem Gebäude von BLU eine Metallplatten-Requisite hinzu, um die Sprungmöglichkeit auf der Seite von RED zu spiegeln. **Spieler können nicht mehr in den Türen des Spawn-Raums bauen. *Aktualisierte pl_upward: **Behob, dass physische Überbleibsel die letzte Explosion der Frachtlore auslöste. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Die Explosionen der Kugeln der Stimmungskanone verwendet nun einen tieferes Geräusch. *Behob, dass Doomsday instabil lief, wenn das Australium neu gespawnt wurde. Juli 08. Juli 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13819 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte das Mann Co. Beta-Karten - Früher Zugang-Programm hinzu. **Fügte zwei neue Beta-Karten hinzu: rd_asteroid und pl_cactuscanyon. **Beta-Karten können über das Schnellspiel-Menü erreicht werden, indem man die "Spiele Beta-Karten"-Option auswählt. *Fügte eine neue Anfangsmusik aus 'Expiration Date' hinzu. *Fügte die Medaillen von UGC Highlander Season 12, UGC 6v6 Season 14, UGC 4v4 Season 1 und Tumblr Vs Reddit Season 2 hinzu. *Behob, dass der Server-Browser nicht korrekt nach der Region "US - Ost" suchte, wenn diese ausgewählt war. *Behob einen Fehler, durch den Spieler, die spotten, nicht die richtige Verspottungsanimation abspielten. *Behob, dass Australium-Waffen nicht die richtigen Arm-Skins für Team BLU verwendeten. *Behob, dass die Mutierte Milch nicht als Teil des Gegenstandssets "Die Eilzustellung" gewertet wurde. *Behob, dass der Stahlschleicher die falschen Teammaterialien nutzte. *Behob, dass einige Festliche Waffen den niedrigsten Detaillierungsgrad für die Ansicht in der ersten Person verwendeten. *Minigun: Das Drehenlassen durch den Sekundärangriff wirkt nun gegen den Ein-Sekündigen-Genauigkeits-Abzug. *Aktualisierte die Ausrüstungsbereiche von dem Southie Shinobi, dem Zeitzauberer und dem Bürohengst. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Aktualisierte die Hochragende Säule von Sommer-Sonnebrillen: **Behob, dass sie nicht die richtigen Teammaterialien nutze. **Aktualisierte sie, um einfärbbar zu sein. *Erinnerung: Brotkästen können nur noch bis morgen (09. Juli) hergestellt werden. **Stellen Sie diese über das Herstellungs-System her (Gegenstände -> Herstellen -> Spezielle Blaupausen -> Brotkasten fertigen). 09. Juli 2014 (I) :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13835 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte rd_asteroid: **Behob fehlerhafte Respawn-Zeiten für die Angreifer von BLU. **Behob fehlende Tötungsmechanismen in Gruben. **Fügte den Starttoren Blockaden hinzu, um Engineere vom Bau von Gebäuden außerhalb des Basis abzuhalten, bevor die Runde beginnt. **Fügte ein mittleres Heilungspaket nahe dem großen Munitionspaket bei den Haupteingängen der beiden Basen hinzu. **Entfernte die Möglichkeit, Gebäude zwischen den Lasern zu bauen. **Entfernte das Stuhl-Requisit vom Raum mit dem Lüftungszugang nahe der Kammer. *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte pl_cactuscanyon: **Spieler können jetzt nicht mehr über die Zäune bei dem mittleren Gebäude des zweiten Abschnittes schießen. **Spieler können jetzt nicht mehr zwischen den Spawns im zweiten Abschnitt schießen. **Behob einen Fehler, durch den BLU trotz einer erfolgreichen Eroberung nicht gewann. **Behob, dass Spieler unter das Gebiet nahe dem ersten BLU-Spawn im ersten Abschnitt geraten konnten. 09. Juli 2014 (II) :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13836 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Aktualisierte rd_asteroid, um ein weiteres Problem mit den Respawn-Zeiten für die Angreifer von BLU zu beheben. 17. Juli 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13931 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed a client crash related to particle effects *Fixed the quickplay menu not remembering the Advanced Options settings after using the Play Beta Maps option *Behob, dass sich das Schnellspiel-Menü nicht an die erweiterten Einstellungen erinnerte, nachdem man die *Behob, dass der Sapper keinen Skin für das blaue Team besaß. *Fügte eine neue Anfangsmusik aus 'Expiration Date' hinzu. *Fügte einen Headset-Stil zum Geölten Blitz hinzu. *Updated the Conga taunt to play sounds on the client instead of the server *Updated several materials to fix issues caused by mat_picmip *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte pl_cactuscanyon: **Redesign of the first half of stage 2. Blu team now pushes up the first hill **Entfernte die Todesgrube im ersten Scheunengebäude vom ersten Abschnitt. **Die Munition im zweiten Abschnitt wurde erhöht. **Fixed Red building in the spawn room of stage 2 *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte rd_asteroid: **Modus-Änderungen: ***Energie-Kerne und Reaktor-Kerne fügen nun über Zeit ihren Wert an Punkten zum Spielstand jedes Teams hinzu. ***Reduzierte die Menge an Punkten, die gestohlen werden können, von 15 auf 10 pro Sekunde. ***Roboter heilen umstehende Verbündete nun um 5 Gesundheit pro Sekunde. ***Das HUD wurde überarbeitet. ****Änderte das Layout, damit es das Layout des Levels besser repräsentiert. ****Fügte Fortschritts-Balken hinzu, um den Fortschritt beider Teams anzuzeigen. ****Potentielle Punkt-Diebstähle aus gestohlenen Reaktor-Kernen werden nun im Fortschritts-Balken der Punkteanzeige angezeigt. ****Das Dieb-Ikon bewegt sich nun, in Relation zur derzeitigen Position des Diebs, über die Punkteanzeige. ****Aktualisierte das Dieb-Ikon, damit es die Farbe der gestohlenen Energie-Kerne und die Farbe des Teams des Diebes anzeigen. ***Fügte neue Streifen zur Siegesanzeige hinzu, die erklären, warum das Team gewonnen hat. ***Ersetzte den aktuellen "es wurden Punkte gestohlen"-Sound durch einen anderen. ***Fügte bessere Kollisions-Hüllen zu den Roboter-Modellen hinzu. ***Überarbeitete die Roboter-Skins, um die Ähnlichkeit zu der überladenen Version zu verringern. ***Sentryguns zielen nicht länger auf überladene Roboter. **Karten-Änderungen: ***Layout has been adjusted with the overall goal of improving visibility of teammates ***Entfernte den Spawn-Teleporter. ***Verringerte die Größe der Karte, indem die vordere Lobby und der Höhlenbereich entfernt wurden. ***Fügte Geländestreifen auf beiden Seiten der mittleren Brücke hinzu. ***Erhöhte die Breite der mittleren Brücke. ***Entfernte die Türen, die sich verschlossen, wenn die A- und B-Roboter aktiv waren. ***Die Roboter wurden umgestaltet: ****A robots now roam the bridge above the water ****B robots now roam around the floor in front of the vault ****C robots now roam around the upper deck ***Added more line of sight blockers to the water room to provide better cover during combat engagements ***Reduced travel time for the water flanking route under the interior bridge ***Added a drop down to enter the water room from the front door staging area ***Increased size of the glass room near C robots to provide flanking cover to use against sentries that are placed at the corner of the upper deck ***Increased width of vault corridors ***Reworked vent route that leads to the vault, no longer need to crouch jump on exit ***Moved left spawn exit forward to reduce effectiveness of spawn camping ***Added a resupply cabinet to the right side spawn exit ***Re-positioned health and ammo pickup locations ***Fügte den Treppen eine Rampen-Kollision hinzu. ***Änderte die Vorbereitungszeit von 60 Sekunden auf 40 Sekunden. ***Changed power reactor max return time from 90 seconds to 60 seconds ***Fixed gap in the death pit that allowed players to survive 24. Juli 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=13994 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Fall, in dem man das Bewegungstempo des Spielers durch einen Exploit mit dem Sichtwinkel beeinflussen konnte. *Behob einen Exploit, der mit dem Bonk! Atomenergie-Drink und der Krit-a-Cola zusammenhing. *Behob, dass kosmetische Gegenstände nicht die richtigen Skins verwendeten, wenn sie an Ragdolls zu sehen waren. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den man die Verspottung und die Teleportation des Aha-Effekts sofort abbrechen konnte. *Behob, dass Baseballs Teleporter-Ausgänge dazu brachten, zu explodieren. *Aktualisierte den Dreimonatebart, um ein Problem bei der Einfärbung zu beheben. *Aktualisierte den Mohawk des Söldners, damit er von allen Klassen getragen werden kann. *Aktualisierte die equip_region für das Exquisite Gestell. *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte pl_cactuscanyon: **Gestaltete die alternative Fenster-Route über die Klappe beim ersten Kontrollpunkt des zweiten Abschnitts neu. **Das Fenster, über welches man den letzten Kontrollpunkt des zweiten Abschnitts überschauen konnte, ist jetzt eine Tür. **Entfernte die Treppen, die zur hinteren Scheune im zweiten Abschnitt nahe des letzten Kontrollpunktes führten. **Der Weg hinter dem Wasserbehälter im zweiten Abschnitt kann jetzt nur noch einseitig verwendet werden. **Fügte ein kleines Heilungspaket zu dem kleinen Raum hinteren Treppenhaus **Behob, dass Spieler in Spawn-Räumen bauen können. *Aktualisierte die Beta-Karte rd_asteroid: **Modus-Änderungen: ***Spieler müssen zumindest 25 Punkte stehlen, bevor sie die Kammer mit dem Reaktor-Kern verlassen können. ***Aktualisierte den Sound beim Aufnehmen der Energie-Kerne. ***Aktualisierte die Todeseffekte und -Sounds der Roboter. ***Aktualisierte das HUD-Layout. **Karten-Änderungen: ***Layout has been adjusted with the overall goal of increasing players ability to participate in creating points for their team ****Added terrain path and cave entrance under mid bridge. Exit is located near the large row of windows. Cave contains a medium health pack ****Widened play space near cave exit leading into large row of windows ****Added small ammo pack to underwater flank that leads to enemy reactor vault ****Added small health kit to staging area before the interior battlements ****Reduced ammo pack near vault from full to medium ****Added alcove near front door staging area ****Robots have been rearranged *****A robots now circle the staircase near the front door *****B robots now roam the interior bridge above the water ****Enabled flashing lights when a team's power reactor has been stolen ****Fixed broken stair collision when exiting the water near the bridge. In some cases it would push players back into the water. ****Added player blocker to ledge above exterior battlements ****Widened glass tunnel flank doorway near C robots ****Increased attackers spawn time by 1 second August 13. August 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14149 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Fügte eine neue Anfangsmusik aus 'Expiration Date' hinzu. *Fügte die Kiste #84 und Kiste #85 zur Fundliste hinzu. *Fügte einen neuen Werbegegenstand hinzu. *Behob einen Server-Absturz, der mit Mann vs. Machine zusammenhing. *Behob, dass Materialien nicht korrekt aktualisiert wurden, wenn man das Import-Werkzeug des Steam Workshops nutzte. *Beseitigte einen Exploit, bei dem getarnte Spys manchen Spielern als sichtbar erschienen. *Beseitigte einen Exploit, durch den Engineer Level 3-Mini-Sentrys bauen konnte. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Aktualisierte die Rucksack-Seitenknöpfe, um die Anzahl an Gegenständen, die eine Seite enthält, anzuzeigen. *Aktualisierte Hammer, indem ein neuer Normaler Modus für das Form-Werkzeug hinzugefügt wurde. **"Screen XY" wählt nun selbst Achsen aus, die auf die derzeitige Sicht der XY-Achsen angepasst sind, um das Editieren bei Stoß-/Zug-Verschiebungen zu verbessern. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Aktualisierte den Klassiker, damit man Namensschilder, Geschenkpapier und Seltsame Bauteile an ihn anbringen kann. *Fügte neue Seltsame Bauteile hinzu. September 10. September 2014 (I) :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14353 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Fügte Verspottungen zu den Gegenständen hinzu, die in den Steam Workshop hochgeladen werden können. *Fügte dem Steam Workshop neue "Verspottungen"- und "Halloween"-Tags hinzu. **Ältere Beiträge, welche den "Halloween 2013"-Tag verwendeten, werden automatisch aktualisiert, um den neuen Tag in den kommenden Tagen zu verwenden. 10. September 2014 (II) :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14354 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Entfernte einen Fehler, der Nutzer am Hochladen von Gegenständen in den Steam Workshop abhielt. 15. September 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14397 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem HUD von Roboterzerstörung zusammenhing. *Beseitigte einen Exploit, durch den Spieler erfolgreiche Votekicks umgehen konnten. *Der Demoman kann nicht länger Haftbomben detonieren lassen, während er spottet. *Die Ränge von Seltsamen Gegenständen werden nicht mehr im Netz (Handel, Steam-Rucksack, Markt) angezeigt und nutzen nur noch 'Seltsam' als Präfix. *Der vorgegebene Wert für ConVar sv_vote_issue_scramble_teams_cooldown wurde um 20 Minuten erhöht. *Behob ein Soundabtrennungs-Problem für die Demoman-Verspottung Gut investierter Schnaps. *Fügte dem Steam Workshop-Importer eine Vorgabe für Jarate-Lichtneigungen hinzu. *Aktualisierte das Modell und die Materialien von der Halsbekleidungs-Kopfbedeckung, um ein Beleuchtungsproblem zu beheben. *Aktualisierte pl_cactuscanyon: **Erhöhte die Dauer, welche das mittlere Tor im zweiten Abschnitt vor und nach dem Passieren eines Zuges offen bleibt. **Glich die Spawn-Zeiten am Ende vom zweiten Abschnitt an. *Aktualisierte rd_steroid: **Entfernte env_sun aus der Skybox. **Optimierte die Skybox-Performance. **Verringerte den Schaden des Scouts und Snipers gegen Roboter. **Behob doppelt vorhandene Heilungspakete auf der Brücke. **Fügte dem Inneren der Basis Bereichs-Portale hinzu, um die Performance zu verbessern. **Setzte den Prozess der künstlerischen Überarbeitung fort. **Behob zebraartige Gestaltung statischer Requisiten auf Systemen, die eine niedrigere Texturqualität verwendeten. *Fügte die experimentelle cpu_frequency_monitoring ConVar hinzu, um eine thermale Drosselung aufzufinden. Wenn Sie auf Windows Performance-Probleme mit TF2 haben, fügen Sie einfach "+cpu_frequency_monitoring 2" der TF2-Kommandoleiste hinzu, um zu sehen, ob die thermale CPU-Drosselung ein Problem ist. Sollte die angezeigte CPU-Frequenz unter einen Prozentsatz von 80-85% sinken, haben Sie vielleicht ein Problem mit Ihrem CPU, der während Überhitzung verlangsamt wird. Sollte sie unter 50-55% sinken, haben Sie vielleicht ein ernsteres Problem. CPU-Überhitzungen können durch Übertakten, ineffizientes Kühlen, ineffiziente Luftzufuhr, fehlende oder verdreckte Teile und andere Ursachen auftreten. Die Ergebnisse der CPU-Frequenz werden mit cl_showfps or net_graph angezeigt. Für weitere Informationen sehen Sie unter https://support.steampowered.com/kb_article.php?ref=2715-YIPD-6873 nach. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Der vorgegebene Wert für ConVar sv_namechange_cooldown_seconds wurde um 30 Sekunden erhöht. *Fügte das Kommando sv_dump_edicts hinzu, um eine Liste verteilter Edikte auf dem Server anzuzeigen. 16. September 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14413 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Behob einen Server-Absturz, der mit dem Votekick-System zusammenhing. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Fügte die normale Abbildung der blauen Textur der Halsbekleidungs-Kopfbedeckung wieder hinzu. Oktober 01. Oktober 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: 15. Oktober 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: 20. Oktober 2014 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14724 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Exploit, durch den Spieler eine veraltete, beschädigte oder modifizierte Version von items_game.txt besitzen konnten. *Behob, dass Nutzer *.dx80.vtx-, *.dx90.vtx- und *.sw.vtx-Dateien nicht herunterluden, wenn sie einen Server mit eigenem Inhalt betraten. *Behob, dass sv_pure fälschlicherweise -2 anstelle von 0 nutzte. *Behob fehlerhafte Schriftanzeigen bei einigen Mac-Nutzern. *Machte das Zauberbuch-Magazin zu einem Basis-Aktionsslot-Gegenstand, der automatisch angelegt und genutzt wird, wenn man auf Servern mit Halloween-Zaubern spielt. *Behob, dass es nicht möglich war, Kosmetika mit Halloween-Feiertagsbeschränkung außerhalb des Halloween- oder Vollmond-Events auf Halloween-Karten zu tragen. *Halloween-Zauber können nun über ConVar tf_spells_enabled und tf_player_spell_drop_on_death_rate auf Servern erlaubt und kontrolliert werden. *Halloween-Zauber können nun über HolidayEntity von Karten-Autoren erlaubt werden, indem man HalloweenSetUsingSpells auswählt. 20. Oktober 2014 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14725 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen bestimmten Server-Absturz, der mit den Statistiken des Spiels zusammenhing. 22. Oktober 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14745 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Scream Fortress Classic fängt an! **Als Vorbereitung für Scream Fortress 2014 haben wir alle vorherigen Halloween-Events ermöglicht. *Behob, dass die Madige Mütze nicht das korrekte Material für das blaue Team nutzte. 29. Oktober 2014 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14821 SCREAM FORTRESS VI IST DA! *Helfen Sie Merasmus mit seinem Rummelplatz! *Ein Comic und weitere Informationen sind auf der Webseite verfügbar (http://www.teamfortress.com/screamfortress6). *Scream Fortress VI wird bis zum 12. November 2014 dauern. *Fügte die neue Halloween-Karte Carnival of Carnage hinzu. **Merasmus wird Unglück mit serverweiten Flüchen verbreiten. **Fügte eine "Hau den Lukas"-Maschine hinzu, die aber keineswegs ein gespenstisches Portal zur einem wahnsinnigen tollen Autoscooter ist. **Added a Strongmann Test-Your-Strength machine which is in no way an eldritch portal to Bumper Car Madness! *Fügte Autoscooter-Minispiele hinzu. Gewinnen Sie, indem Sie das gegnerische Team in Geister verwandeln oder das Ziel erfüllen. *Nutzen Sie das alternative Feuer, um ihren Autoscooter zusätzlich zu beschleunigen. *Setzen Sie Zauber ein, während Sie fahren. *Die Kollisionsstärke, die ein Autoscooter erhält, wird mit dem erlittenen Schaden dessen erhöht. *Die Stärke wird im HUD des Autoscooters als im Prozensatz dargestellt. *Geister können ins Leben zurückkehren, wenn sie einen verbündeten Autoscooter berühren. *50 neue Community-Kosmetika mit Halloween-Thema. *6 neue Errungenschaften. WÄHREND SCREAM FORTRESS VI *Wird Spielern ein Halloween-Geschenkkessel gewährt, die während des Events spielen. *Fügte dem Mann Co. Store Kisten hinzu. Diese Kisten benötigen keinen Schlüssel, um geöffnet werden. *Alle Ungewöhnlichen Hüte und Verspottungen, die während des Events entpackt werden, werden spezielle Effekte mit Halloween-Thema erhalten. *Die Scream Fortress-Inhalte der letzten Jahre sind wieder im Mann Co. Store erhältlich. ALLGEMEIN *Reduced the number of Fireball spells granted to 2 *Updated the tf_spells_enabled ConVar **Removed the Teleport spell from the general spell list when spells are enabled outside of Helltower **Added rare spells to the general spell list, except Skeletons and Monoculus *Wenn man einen Spieler in einen Geist verwandelt, erhält man nun als Angreifer Punkte dafür. *Spieler können nun als Geister herumfliegen, indem sie die Sprungtaste gedrückt halten. *TargetID system **Now creates a floating health indicator over the target **Reduced size of nameplate **Added tf_hud_target_id_alpha ConVar to control the transparency *Fixed player voice transmissions not transmitting the last second of recording *Fixed a dedicated server crash when the autoexec.cfg contains a bind command **Fixed Unicode font performance and rendering issues for Mac clients **Fixed an exploit that allowed players to remove the ghost condition HAMMER *Added a field to the Tools->Options->3DView tab that multiplies the length of the rendered light_spot cone preview November 13. November 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=14960 26. November 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15090 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit den Errungenschaften zusammenhing. *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit Spy-Animationen zusammenhing. *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem Zuschauer-HUD zusammenhing. *Behob, dass die Videoeinstellungen zwischen zwei Sitzungen nicht gespeichert wurden. *Behob, dass es nicht möglich war, Kontrollpunkte gegen eine Eroberung zu verteidigen. *Behob, dass man nicht direkt wiederspawnte, wen man seine Ausrüstung im Respawn-Raum wechselte. *Fixed Medi Gun prediction stuttering when using tf_medigun_autoheal *Fixed the Necro Smasher not falling into the world properly when dropped *Fixed Killstreak sheen effects for the Necro Smasher *Fixed The Lone Star not using the correct Blue team material *Fixed the Brim-Full Of Bullets not being held by the Sniper during the melee taunt *Added the Gamers Assembly tournament medals *Added the TF2mixup 2014 medal Dezember 03. Dezember 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15140 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Gewinner des TF Tomb Contests 2014 hinzu: **Jungle Booty, Crown of the Old Kingdom und Tomb Readers. *Fügte einen neuen Werbegegenstand hinzu: Brimstone. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 08. Dezember 2014 (I) : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15199 : Hauptartikel: End of the Line-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Das End of the Line-Community-Update ist da! **Sehen Sie sich den von der Community erstellten Film und die Webseite an! (http://www.teamfortress.com/endoftheline/) **Das Event wird bis zum 05. Januar 2015 gehen und dreht sich um das Finden von Enten, Enten-Statistiken und Freundes-Bestenlisten. **Fügte den End of the Line Community-Kistenschlüssel hinzu. **Fügte 21 kosmetische Gegenstände aus 'End of the Line' hinzu. **Fügte eine Pyro-Verspottung hinzu - Pool Party. **Fügte eine Nahkampfwaffe für mehrere Klassen hinzu - den Crossing Guard. **Fügte ein Duck-Journal und Duck Tokens für das End of the Line-Event hinzu. *Behob, dass der Sniper den Fliegenschutz des Wanderarbeiters und den Hartnäckigen Muff beim Spotten mit der Nahkampfwaffe nicht in die Hand nahm. *Behob, dass das Fadenkreuz beim Spotten nicht angezeigt wurde. *Die erwerblichen End of the Line-Schlüssel, das Enten-Journal und Duck Tokens unterstützen das End of the Line-Team. *Überarbeitete die Fenster des Rucksacks. **Klickt man nun auf einen Gegenstand, wird ein Kontextmenü angezeigt, das die mit ihm möglichen Optionen anzeigt. **Das Kontext-Menü ersetzt die Knöpfe, die ursprünglich zur Interaktion mit Gegenständen verwendet wurden. UNDOKUMENTIERT *Fügte dem Schraubenschlüssel eine Beschreibung hinzu. 08. Dezember 2014 (II) : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15201 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem Hauptmenü zusammenhing. *Behob einen Server-Absturz, der mit dem Erstellen von Enten durch den Tod eines Spielers zusammenhing. *Aktualisierte die Einstellung der equip_region für manche der neuen Kosmetika. 09. Dezember 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15216 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem Material-System zusmamenhing. *Fixed the Restore command not working properly in the backpack panel's context menu *Behob einen Absturz, der beim Werkzeug des Item-Imports auftrat. *Behob, dass die Statistiken des Enten-Journals durch de Nutzung von sv_cheats aufgewertet werden konnten. *Fixed the Taunt: Pool Party item to fix a problem with the pool not scaling smoothly *Aktualisierte die Materialien für den Hunter Heavy und den North Polar Fleece. 10. Dezember 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15231 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem Hauptmenü zusammenhing. *Behob, dass der PDA des Engineers als zuletzt genutzte Waffe gewertet wurde. *Fixed the Objective leaderboard not updating for Objective ducks *Aktualisierte die euqip_region und Körper-Einstellungen für einige der neuen kosmetischen Gegenstände. 22. Dezember 2014 Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2